


More Than A Friend

by Lovebugs



Category: The Walking Dea, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebugs/pseuds/Lovebugs
Summary: After Javier and David are killed by the new frontier, Clementine and Gabe must flee together. Both curious teenagers they comfort eachother with one another's grief, exploring their bodies. Rated M for SMUT, if you don't like it, don't read. This is a alternative ending to Episode 4





	1. Can't Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the death of Javier was quick and stuff but this is mainly focusing on Clem and Gabe.

Joan kicks the stool from under David legs he begins to struggle gasping for air   
"Dad" Gabe shouts out   
"I sorry Gabriel, your dad has this coming, men kill Javier" she demanded   
"No Joan, you can't do this" Javier shouted raising his gun  
"I can, I have" she replied   
"Go to hell" he shouted shooting her in the head, the crowd screaming running away as Joan's body hit the floor, David still struggling, one group of guys aims din at Javier firing hitting him all up the chest, killing him  
"Javi, no" Gabe shouted going to his uncles body, a hand grabbed his he looked behind him to see clementine   
"We need to go, I'm sorry Gabe" she shouted pulling him away   
"But my dad" he said, looking over seeing his dad still struggling slightly  
"We can't do anything I'm sorry" clementine said pulling him away, the two began running towards a group of houses, going between the ally as they stopped catching their breaths

Gabe was crying, he wiped his tears away   
"Oh god Javier and my dad, they're both dead" he said  
"I'm sorry Gabe, but we need to leave, I know how it feels I've lost people too" Clem said   
"No, I have to go back to Kate" Gabe demanded, heading back into town   
Clementine grabbed his hand pulling him towards her   
"No, we can't it's too much out there we need to leave" clementine shouted   
"Oh...okay but we'll go back for her right" Gabe asked   
"Yeah sure, but now we have to go"   
Clem yelled as she went further down the ally towards one of the community's walls, she begins to climb up, Gabe looked up at her admiring her ass for a short period before looking back down at the floor crying still. Clem reached the top looking over seeing hardly any walkers "It's clear we need to run as soon as we get over though" Clem whispered, Gabe nodded and begin following how Clem climbed the wall, meeting her at the top, they both positions themselves to jump off   
"Okay ready 1 2 3" clem said jumping off at three   
Gabe followed jumping off, the wall was smaller than the other ones so the fall didn't hurt, the two began to run towards the forest, Gabe behind Clem watching her hair flow in the wind, her perky ass, her beautiful face.

They stopped at a large tree, catching their breaths, clementine grabbed Gabe's hand again squeezing it "you okay" she asked, looking at his face tears still following   
"Yeah I'm okay just I can't believe they're dead" he cried   
"I know...I'm sorry Gabe I miss Javier too and I knew David I didn't like him much but I get why you miss him I..." Clem was cut off by Gabe wrapping his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around him squeezing him in, Gabe felt Clem's breasts against his chest, he smiled "thanks Clem, I really like you"   
"Oh.." Clem said "I like you to, it's nice knowing a guy my age"  
Gabe smiled looking at her backing away "I know we've known each other for little time but can we be girlfriend and boyfriend, I mean if you like me why not"  
"Gabe your uncle and dad just died" Clem said   
"I know but I have you and Kate is out there too"   
Clem sighed "I like you too, Gabe now is just not the time" she said, looking back to see walkers coming there way, Gabe tapped Clem pointing towards a cabin   
Clem nodded as the two ran towards it, eventually getting there opening the door and going inside,


	2. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem looks for fire wood, whilst Gabe blow she some steam

Clem shut the door locking it behind her, "I guess we can stay the night here" Clem said "it's barely noon" Gabe said   
"I know but we need to wait for that battle to die down" Clem spoke, the cabin was small, they were in the living room, where there were two large armchairs, there was a door that was labeled bathroom and another door without a label, Clem walked over to it opening it to see a large bed, tv, and a large chest "so I guess I'll have the floor" Gabe said   
"No we can share it, it's big enough" Clem replied   
"Huh so you do want us to be girlfriend and boyfriend"   
"No Gabe, it's big enough for two" Clem said  
The two returned to the living room talking about lee and Javier and their lives, until it began to get dark, Clem looked over at the fireplace   
"Hey I'm going to get some wood for the fire, stay here I'll be quick" Clem said   
"Okay I can come help if you want, I don't mind" Gabe asked   
"No I need you to stay here, I can do it on my own" Clem replied   
"Oh okay, I just don't want you to get hurt" Gabe said  
Clem giggled lightly leaning in their faces close together, Gabe went red feeling her breath against his, she closed her eyes leaning in further connecting their lips, Gabe kept his eyes open taking in the experience, Clem kissed him for 4 seconds before back away, opening her eyes meting his   
"Wow" Gabe said   
"Okay, wait here I'll be back" Clem said leaving the house, grabbing a backpack on the way out 

Outside Clem wandered away from the cabin looking for wood that has fallen off the trees around her "why did I kiss him, he's so immature, it stopped him from coming I guess, don't want him to die on me" she said quietly to herself   
Clem found a branch putting it in her backpack, she eventually found more putting them all in there. She was about to head back when she found a huge log she grabbed it by the end and began dragging it to the cabin, when reaching there she opened the door and placed it next to the fire, along with her backpack and closed and locked the door behind her. She looked around to see no Gabe   
"probably in the bedroom" she muttered to herself   
She opened the bedroom door to see nothing "bathroom then" she muttered again   
She went to the bathroom door and put her head to it to hear the tap water following she listened carefully hearing Gabe moan repeatably  
"Shit, Gabe are you okay" she said opening the door swinging it open, she looked to see Gabe lying on the ground looking at her with his knees and boxers down to his knees and his hand wrapped around his 4.5 inch cock, stroking it up and down   
"Shit Clementine....I....I didn't " he muttered covering his cock and balls   
Clem closed the door, blushing red trying to figure out what she just saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys hope liked that ending ahaha, sorry if these are too short let me know if you want longer chapters


	3. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem and Gabe have to share a bed.

Clem shook her head walking to the fire and after a few failed attempts managed to get it started, she closed all the curtains so walkers couldn't see the light inside, Gabe eventually walked out   
"Clementine I'm sorry, I've been too scared to come out for the past 10 minuets, I think I ruined everything, have I, have I ruined it" Gabe said  
"I dunno, you're immature Gabe, I like you but"  
"I'm sorry Clem, I never got to do it often with Javier seeing as we were always in the van, I needed to let it out after we kissed" Gabe explained   
"Let it out?, let what out?" Clem asked  
"I needed to cum, it's what boys do when they like a girl I guess, they do it for pleasure" Gabe explained further   
"Oh like sex, I had two friends once called Luke and Jane they had sex" Clem spoke  
"Yeah when a girl and guy like Eachother, he'll you know stick his in her"   
Clem felt a shiver down her spine for a brief moment "yeah I know that and it causes babies but what's cum" Clem asked   
"Erm...well when a guy has been having sex for a while it'll come out it has mini babies inside of it which begin to grow inside the girl" Gabe explained like an amateur   
"Oh...I'd like a baby someday, but I'd prefer A.J" Clem spoke looking at the floor   
"Hey it's okay" Gabe said placing his hand on her knee   
Clem blushed looking at Gabe, she stood up   
"I'm about ready to go to bed...we should sleep now I know it's early but we want an early start so we can look for Kate and any of the others" Clem said   
"Yeah good idea Clementine, you're so clever" Gabe said   
"Thanks, Gabe" Clem said smiling 

Clem walked got up, leaving the fire, which had died down after burning through her large log, she walked to bedroom opening it up, Gabe following her   
"Oh shoot forgot, we're sharing" Gabe said laughing innocently   
They both looked at eachother Gabe blushing loads, Clem giggled loosening the checkered shirt from around her waist and letting it drop she sat on the end of the bed taking off her boots, followed by her socks showing her small feet, Gabe looked at her blushing and shocked, although she was showing next to no skin,   
"How do you sleep, what do you wear" Clem asked  
"Erm...well in the van we...erm just slept like that...but there was times we found places to stay the night"  
"Okay....so what did you wear in bed"  
"Just my underwear and sometimes my shirt if it was cold" Gabe responded   
"Oh okay...just was wondering...In case you sleep naked or something" Clem joked pulling her white top off revealing her black tank top, Gabe could straight away see her nipples poking through the fabric, he grew hard straight away "shit" he thought to himself. "Come on Gabe, you can't sleep with those on" Clem said   
"Yeah okay" Gabe said sitting in the end of the bed undoing his shoes and pulling his socks off, he stood up pulling off his blue jacket off looking at Clem who smiled, he watched as Clem continued undoing her trousers, Gabe felt hotter than ever as he did the same and began undoing his jeans, they simultaneously pulled down their trousers, Gabe started at Clem's white panties that covered her, he looked at her smooth thighs and legs in amazement. Clem looked at Gabe who was wearing blue boxers his boner visible boxers, Clem blushed looking away  
"Shit sorry...I can't help it"   
"It's okay...I don't mind" Clem said getting into the bed but stopping herself half way grabbing a hold of her hat and throwing it to the ground, Gabe watched and followed grabbing his beanie and tossing it on top of her hat, he walked to the other side of the bed, looking at her smiling at him, he grabbed the bottom of his white shirt and tugged it over his head, revealing his skinny, hairless torso, Clem felt butterflies as she looked at Gabe only in his boxers, as he got into the bed   
"I guess we are by the way" Clem said  
"Guess we are what" Gabe asked  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend"   
"Cool" Gabe said turning his head to Clem   
"Night Gabe" Clem said turning her head the other way   
Gabe waited for a while until he figured she was asleep so he did the same and began to doze off


	4. Midnight Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe wakes up surprised at what she happening

Gabe was dreaming throughout the night, it started with nightmares him seeing his sister get shot, his dad being hung and his uncle pumped with bullets, and then he imagined Clementine, in her cute white underwear her hand wrapped around his cock, he stopped dreaming and began to open his eyes, noticing it was still dark, he quickly shut them as he felt his underwear was pulled down and the covers weren't  
over him, he opened his eyes a tad just to make out in the moonlight and what was left of the fire, Clem on her knees looking at his erect cock. He watched her just looking at it doing nothing, he didn't want to disturb her but at the same time he was so excited that she wanted to see him, he thought he'd blown it but she was wanting his cock  
"Clem...what are...what are you doing" he muttered   
Clem's heart skipper a beat she turned over to her side pretending like nothing happened   
"Clem I watched you, I know you were looking at it, I know you Pulled my boxers down" Gabe replied  
"Im sorry Gabe, I saw it before and it looked so weird I had a rough idea what guys had but I've never saw one and I wanted to" she said turning to him, he left his boxers undone showing his cock with a small collection of pubes   
Gabe paused taking it all in   
"It's cool, just surprised me is all" he said smiling   
"Really you don't mind" Clem asked  
"Yeah look at it all you want...you wanna touch it" Gabe asked  
"Sure...if you don't mind" Clem said slowly wrapping her hands around his hard cock, Gabe moaned slightly, Clem slowly pulled back his foreskin revealing his head   
"Wow cool, it's so much cooler than what girls have" Clem said slowly taking her hands off 

"Oh yeah, what do girls have" Gabe asked   
"Don't you know" Clem asked   
"I mean I do but I've never seen a pair of boobs or a you know"   
Clem sat up thinking for a moment "I guess it's only fair I show you" she said   
She pulled her tank top over her head slowly, it slowly rose over her boobs until he could see her nipples, his cock immensely twitched as the tank top was over her head and she threw it to the ground. Her boobs were small A cups, nothing too big, her nipples were pointy but small and cute. Gabe sat in amazement not knowing what to do or say   
"You wanna touch them" Clem asked smiling   
"Erm...sure" Gabe blurted gently sticking his hands forward, his left hand gently cupped her left boob while his right did the same with the other. He rubbed his fingers over the nipples, feeling their shape and warmness. He squeezed the, gently Clem gave him a stern glance as if to say don't squeeze harder. After a few minuets of feeling her breasts he took his hands off "that was great thanks" Gabe said smiling   
Gabe looked at his throbbing erection "oh shoot" Gabe said   
"What" Clem asked   
"It's just I'm hard now" Gabe said  
"Did you cum before in the bathroom" Clem asked  
"No you sorta interrupted me" Gabe laughed   
"Oh don't you need to"   
"I mean I want to but it's cool I can wait"  
"No go for it...do you....can I help"  
Gabe's face lit up with excitement   
"Yeah sure...just do what you did before when you touched it just after" he explained lying back 

Clem leaned over wrapping her hand around it, she slowly started pulling back the skin and then pulling it back up,   
"Like this" Clem asked  
"Yeah but faster"   
Clem noted and began to pump faster on his small cock. Gabe threw back his head and moaned with pleasure as she began to pump his cock faster. She looked at him in eyes and leaned forward placing her lips on his as she continued.   
"Clem this is so good" he said   
"Cool, glad I'm doing it right" she said carrying on. He felt himself getting close  
"Clem I'm going to cum" he said as he looked into her eyes  
Clem carried on not knowing what to expect, he arched his back as he shot out bursts of white fluid over her hand, moaning loud, Clem stopped pumping pulling her hand off   
"Shoot" he said leaning over into his jeans pocket pulling out some tissues  
"Here" he said handing her one   
They both cleaned up all of Gabe's jizz   
Gabe leaned back over kissing her slowly feeling her boobs with one hand the other hand trailing up her thigh. Clem stopped him  
"Gabe, we need to get to sleep and look for Kate in the morning" she said   
"Oh..okay sorry" Gabe said as Clem turned around her back facing him, Gabe cuddled up to her his half erect dick, pressing up against her slightly but Clem didn't mind. Gabe felt his skin touching her and he smiled with happiness as he watched her go to sleep, he dosed off not soon after.


End file.
